


Extramarital

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Mala considers slapping Eret at least twice, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Well - Freeform, and Mala thinking about scars, brief rope play, he probably deserves it, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: RTTE-verse. If Hiccup had his suspicions about why Mala asked if she could... borrow Eret, he didn't let on. Mala/Eret/Dagur one shot. Sequel(ish) of Premarital.





	Extramarital

**Something of a part two/follow on from Premarital, based on a prompt and a running joke I had about these three.**

**I wrote nearly 2k on this, but I hated it and kept putting off working on it. Eventually, I gave up and started over.**

**Mala/Dagur/Eret. Despite the name, _not _a cheating/affair fic.**

-HTTYD-

Though he challenged her sometimes, Dagur _generally _did as he was told when it came to sex. He'd been the more experienced, but Mala was a quick study and matched him quite well.

This ex-trapper they'd met on Berk was something else altogether. Threw Mala a smug smirk as she growled when he pinned her, face _begging _her to challenge him, to 'fight for top' as Dagur called it.

_I'm not marriage material, _Eret laughed when he heard how Mala's husband was formerly a bloodthirsty dragon-killing sword in everyones side, only to change his ways and then win Mala's heart almost entirely by accident.

_That is no problem,_ Mala had quipped back. They weren't looking for something long term when Mala suggested to her husband they... _borrow _Eret for a few hours. Mala was quite sure Hiccup had his suspicions what for, but by the way Eret behaved, Mala doubted that they were the first extramarital or simply no-marital encounter the newcomer had under his belt.

Dagur did not seem concerned at the prospect of watching as he was cuckolded... he seemed rather excited, actually. Mala wasn't really that surprised. He was definitely voyeuristic.

Eret let out a low "ooof" sound when he was quickly and firmly pinned beneath her, but he did not appear disappointed by the change. That was good; maybe he'd stay there now.

"Tell me something" Mala raised one eyebrow, waiting "do you ever tie him up?"

"All the time. Sometimes just when he is getting in the way of work."

"Hey!"

Dagur pouted, crossing his arms and looking a little put out. Eret laughed, nudging Mala's hips gently to get up off him. She went, curious. Eret held up rope with a grin, and Mala couldn't help but agree.

"On your knees, hands behind your back."

Her husband obeyed _her_ quite happily, though when it was Eret who went to tie him up, Dagur was initially not quite so enamoured.

"Is that really meant to hold me?"

He flexed his muscled arms, obviously indicating his thick wrists were strong enough to break the knots.

"I used to restrain _dragons, _if I wanted you unable to move, you would be tied up a lot tighter. _But_" Eret was bold, and he stroked fingers along Dagur's scruffy jaw like a long-time lover "if you don't stay there til I wanna play with you, _looking _is all you'll do tonight."

Dagur _whimpered, _and it was a lovely sound. Satisfied that he had the other man a pliant, obedient mess, Eret turned back to her. He was only a touch taller, but broad like Dagur. Mala couldn't deny that she liked it, especially when he boosted her up and trapped her between himself and the wall. Cold wood provided a wonderful contrast to his warm skin and hot mouth, bitter and sweet all at once with whatever he'd been drinking earlier.

Drinking and _flirting, _really, if the unabashed ogling he'd been doing over the top of his tankard was any indication. Honestly, he had _no _decorum. If they were back on her island, Mala might have had him punished and _re-educated._

But while they were away, he was something of a breath of fresh air, a stolen moment of madness and fun where their responsibilities couldn't quite knock at the door. Eret wasn't quite clumsy, but there was a messy, sloppy method to the way he touched her, panting in between dropping open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Mala could see Dagur over Eret's shoulder, her husband panting and squirming in his kneeling position on the bed, tunic not quite masking the tent of his bottoms.

There was a definite moment of hesitation when Mala liberated Eret of his tunic, revealing the brand that would forever scar his chest. Mala knew enough about the hunters themselves to know Eret had not taken that brand willingly - the voluntary brands were smaller, and more discreetly located. Oh, he'd obviously been a trapper and admitted to his past, but that scar on his chest said _torture, failure, punishment._

For a man who proudly bore the mark of his homeland tribe on his face, Mala couldn't think of a more tailored punishment than to force him to wear such a blatant and painful claim to something far less prideful over his heart.

So she did what she thought was best, and effectively ignored it. Eret was waiting for her response; clearly he knew what Mala's feelings toward hunters were. But given her choice in marriage, Mala thought he should also have an inkling about, when it was _earned, _her capacity for forgiveness.

Eret relaxed somewhat when she kissed him again, though he didn't settle again fully until she politely indicated he could start undressing her in turn. Her own attire was far less suited to comfort and warmth than his, and far more about posture and protection in a fight, though Mala was insistent on freedom of movement when the royal tailor was designing. Still, Eret seemed more than practiced in undressing someone wearing just about anything, and even made sure not to just toss her clothes aside, taking a moment to lay ber top over his desk before he returned to remove her bottoms.

"I'm sure you're aware of it, but _gods _you're tall."

"Really? I had never noticed, and it has certainly never been commented on before."

Eret winked, seeming to have warmed up again as he straightened up, britches hanging low on his hips and almost threatening to fall off without help, their playfighting seeming to have loosened the strings holding them up. Or perhaps he'd done it while she wasn't looking, intending them to slide off 'accidentally'.

Either way, Mala had little patience for the impeding material, and when she shoved them down Eret got the hint, stepping out of those and his boots quite neatly. He wore fairly thick linen under-shorts, but then everything about him said he originally hailed from much further North, so he was likely used to a colder climate. His skin was almost uncomfortably hot though, burning under her hands as he made short work of her chest covering.

All things considered, he was a little graceless considering her status, but given that Mala herself was doing something terribly unbecoming of a queen, she could hardly fault him. And his rough, playful attitude was what drew them to him to begin with. He bit her surprisingly mindfully, wary of leaving marks where they'd be seen though her high collar afforded Mala considerable freedom there. Which was lucky, as Dagur tended to bite when she had fucked all sense clean out of him.

His hands were by no means gentle or smooth, calloused and scuffing roughly at her skin with all the marks of being well-worked, but he was no naive boy either and paid close mind to her every response, twitching against her hip when Mala moaned at his touch, learning as he went where she liked it. If he got it wrong, she'd guide him, but for the moment he was doing just fine on his own.

Eret's eyes - a rather lovely shade of amber, Mala noted - found hers, gracious enough even in the heat of the moment to hover at her hips, requesting permission to undress her entirely. Mala allowed him, rather liking the sizeable man dropping to his knees in front of her. Eret didn't stay there, unfortunately, although the quick, expert touch of his fingers when he stood and resumed touching her were definitely a fair substitute. As if showing off - _men! _\- Eret had her clear off the ground, holding Mala up with one hand while the other slid between her thighs and pressed in _all_ the right places.

Dagur was visibly straining now, both at his ropes and his bottoms, panting in time with Mala when Eret curled two thick fingers inside her, aim precise enough to find the spot that made her legs quiver and his hand under her backside tighten. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, hard enough her nails almost broke the skin there. Thumb circling and pressing down as his fingers curled up again, Eret's motions didn't slow until he was smirking as she shuddered, holding her through the rush as Mala twitched and clenched around his fingers.

Well, at least he backed up his arrogant swagger with experience and skill so far. Eret let her down carefully and Mala made her legs support her, Eret's grin growing wider before he turned and stuck his wet fingers in Dagur's open mouth. Her husband keened, but complied with Eret's silent demand and sucked his fingers clean.

"Yanno, for all I heard about _Dagur the Deranged,_ you certainly have him well trained."

Dagur scowled and grizzled, but Mala could only chuckle.

"He has his moments" she ran her fingers through his impossible hair, and Dagur calmed immediately "but yes, he does suit me very well. Take off your shorts."

Eret didn't hesitate, proud and unconcerned of himself as he stood naked before them both. And, well, Mala supposed he had nothing to be concerned of, a size that might have intimidated virgins on their wedding nights (_or before, _the voice that had talked her into taking the final step with Dagur before then said) but that made Mala's body tighten with _want. _Dagur was perfectly sized for her, but their night with Eret was a novelty and Dagur wasn't insecure enough to feel slighted.

Besides which, Mala got the feeling he'd be getting his own fun with Eret later.

"I have the feeling you're about to throw me down and give new meaning to Ride of the Valkyries, so before that" Eret dragged his eyes along her nude body, drawing out a silence before he asked whatever was on his tongue "do I need to warn you in advance?"

Mala cocked her head, contemplating his question for a second before she realised what he meant.

"No, I am... spoken for, as it were" though it did not yet show, Mala knew she'd fallen pregnant at least two months prior "but I appreciate the concern. And I would appreciate your discretion."

Really, she ought not to have told anyone before her fifth month, at least, or when it became impossible to hide, but if she didn't trust Eret's discretion, she would not be there. Eret nodded, as though indicating he understood before the serious talk was over, and he bodily moved Dagur along his bed a little to make room for himself more comfortably. Stretching out, Eret gestured with that same smug grin.

"A gentleman always offers a lady somewhere to sit."

"I truly hope you do not consider that a seductive line."

"No, if I was going for that I'd have come up with something more about queens and thrones" Eret actually had the _nerve_ to add a mocking sort of regal wave "which I think is more your thing."

He was almost irredeemably _cheeky, _and Mala had half a mind to slap him as she climbed up on top of him. He probably would have liked it though, the smug bastard, knowing he got under her skin in a way scarce few people could.

Mala held her husbands rapturous gaze as she took Eret in, heavy and thick and stretching her almost uncomfortably until she settled, exhaling as her body accomodated. There was something potent, powerfully addictive about Dagur's eyes on her, his mouth open, thin lips flushed and swollen where he'd bitten them trying not to whine and whimper.

Tall as she was, Eret was taller still, and so his bed wasn't cramped and her arching over him wasn't awkward. His hands were broad enough to splay completely across her thighs as Mala moved, wet and relaxed enough by the previous climax to not need to move slowly or take her time easing in to it. Eret moved with her soon enough, learning her rhythm so his hips could follow; his attempts to gain control earlier appeared to be no more than an act, designed solely to get Mala wound up for him.

If it weren't for the wonderful sensations coursing through her body just then, Mala definitely would have slapped him.

The depth of him almost ached when she dropped, but it was a pleasant sort and Mala pressed down again and again to feel it, to chase that illicit thrill of taking a lover who was not her husband for just a moment of madness, a secret they could whisper to one another when they were alone again. And perhaps a spark of adventure for Dagur, who had really gone all in to 'settling down', even taking less jaunts on his dragon since they discovered Mala was expecting their first heir.

And they had agreed; if they had a girl, the first-born daughter would be raised for the Defenders, while Dagur could raise a first-born son for the Berserkers. If they had two sons, or two daughters, then both tribes would have Chiefs or Queens, but Mala's tribe had a long line of matriarchs and she hoped to uphold the tradition.

A particularly sharp thrust drew Mala from her thoughts, Eret quirking an eyebrow in a clear "are you alright?" gesture as he noted her distraction. Shaking off thoughts of _tradition _that certainly didn't belong in another mans bed, Mala shifted her weight forward slightly and used her hands to pin down Eret's chest, dragging her hips in long, slow circles that made him hiss and curse under his breath.

When he felt sure Mala was in her stride, Eret's hands left her thighs to roam the rest of her, mapping the scars on her back and the muscles in her arms before they ended up on her chest, toying briefly at one nipple before switching to the other, then back again in a messy, sloppy pattern that Mala couldn't quite anticipate. He veered between quick, sharp pinches and long, almost-painful tugs, circled the swollen peaks with roughened fingers to make her twitch and grip tighter at him.

Those choked groans he let out only encouraged Mala to do it again, clenching and drinking in the way he bucked and groaned at her testing his stamina so.

Normally one to make a contest of it all, Mala was all but powerless against the dizzying heat that curled low in her belly, Eret's grunts and Dagur's low, breathy words of encouragement now he'd found his voice spurring her on. The forbidden nature of it all had her almost high, everything turning a little hazy when Dagur finally gave up the charade of his bound wrists and broke out, second set of hands on her, pressing sloppy, gasping kisses to her mouth as Mala moaned and trembled her way through her second climax.

Despite his asking earlier, Eret hadn't come inside her, Mala shifting her hips experimentally to say he could continue but Eret stilled her, guiding Mala up and off him with a hiss between gritted teeth that suggested he was regretting the choice for the moment. Then he sat up, and his broad hand curled up around Dagur's jaw, pulling the smaller man to him and murmuring in his ear in a way that said he wasn't want to waste time.

"Have you done this before?"

Mala bit back a smirk; unknowingly, Eret had effectively asked Dagur the same question as Dagur had asked her the day of their first time, and likely with the same concerns.

"Yep."

Dagur sounded much calmer than he was, Mala could tell by his twitching hands and the shuffling of his knees.

"Good. I get the feeling you don't want gentle, but I don't wanna _hurt _you."

Well, Eret wasn't wrong. Mala had _very _intimate knowledge of just how much Dagur did not like gentle when he was on all fours, bucking and mewling like an animal in heat.

"I need a minute, would you like to undress him for me?"

Mala moved to her husband, happy to remove his clothing and peeling his tunic away, damp with sweat from flushed skin, all his squirming having left faint welts on his wrists, and scuffs from linen rubbing against his knees. Eret shoved Dagur on all fours when Mala let go of him, but the bottle of oil in his hand didn't gain use until he asked if Dagur was alright with it. An enthusiastic response accompanied Dagur's impatient wriggling, clearly desperate to get off after the bondage and the show.

Eret _clearly _knew what he was doing there, oiling his fingers and opening Dagur up to take his heavy size with no rush, no nerves, Mala's wetness still slick and shiny on his swollen cock. The initital discomfort of Eret's fingers did little to dissuade Dagur's arousal, panting and arching, gripping the fur pelt under him. Eret's face became one of concentration before Dagur bucked and yelped, shuddering all over with a low, hungry whine.

"Ah, there we are."

Eret repeated the motion a few times until Dagur was twisting, pleading, voice high and strained. It was a heady sight to watch the Berserker Chief reduced to begging to be taken, knowing the behaviour was very much a "don't ask, don't tell" taboo on Berk as a whole.

"You sure? Don't want you breaking on me."

_That _had Dagur steeling himself, head twisting to throw Eret a venemous glare.

"Hey! I'm not breakable!"

Eret shrugged, pushing his fingers down again to make Dagur shake. Smug as ever, he waited for Dagur to grow ever more insistent before he finally withdrew his hand and oiled himself up properly, easing the way as Eret buried himself inside the depths of Dagur's body, upper body tensing as he groaned with the new sensations. The pressure of Eret seemed to have finally dragged Dagur back from the brink, though he was still making all those sweet, needy little noises Mala did so love to hear.

When Dagur relaxed properly, Eret moved at last, and there was a beautiful, primal energy to the way they rutted against each other. Eret's broad hands settled on Dagur's tapered hips, shadows highlighting the muscles in Dagur's back and Eret's chest, both men coated in a thin sheen of sweat all over. Dagur was beautiful in his writhing, blissful agony, something about the feel of someone inside him like that and the sensations inspired by pressure against the hidden nerves within enough to push him to breaking point rather quickly. And Eret... he certainly seemed to have a knack for it judging by Dagur's white-knuckled grip on the bed.

Mala knew when it was close to too much, when she heard those choked half-sobs, saw Dagur's face contort into a myriad of emotions before his arms gave up on holding him and his face was shoved down against the bed. Even that wasn't enough to quiet him, and Dagur put his free hands to good use, one moving to where his cock hung hard and flush, just waiting to be touched.

He jerked himself roughly, fist all but a blur as it moved along the length of his cock and Eret's pace seemed to quicken to match it, the increased strain in both their sounds very telling. Twisting her fingers in those messy red strands, Mala tugged the way she knew he liked.

Dagur broke first, bucking wildly between his fist and Eret as he spilled messily over the bed beneath. It was impressive for Eret, to fuck them both to the edge and over before he succumbed himself, really, but he did not last much longer now Dagur was undoubtedly a tight, hot, gripping haven welcoming him in to the rhythmic spasms of muscles around his cock. Dagur let out a pitiful whine at the feel of Eret coming inside him, still twitching all over with the intensity of his own orgasm as he waited for Eret to free him at last.

Boneless, Dagur dropped rather heavily to the surface beneath, wiggling awkwardly until he felt Mala's hands on him and he settled, soothed. She knew Dagur sometimes found it jarring to be empty after he'd been filled.

Eret left them to their moment, dropped rags nearby for them to clean themselves up a little with, though both she and her husband needed proper bathing soon.

"Eret?"

Already started to reassemble his clothes as though nothing had happened, though with an easy, relaxed demeanour about him still, Eret looked up at Mala.

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said before. Your discretion is rather... important."

Eret seemed quiet, contemplative as he ran his fingers over something on the table he kept his bedside candles on. It looked a lot like one of Hiccup's notebooks.

"Your secrets are safe with me."

-HTTYD-

**The biggest downside to the movies and RTTE being on seperate continuities is honestly that Eret and Mala never met. The _flirting__... _would have been pure, wonderful chaos.**


End file.
